


Chain Reactions [JARCHIE]

by HandGrenade



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Bullying, Confessions, Dickhead Reggie, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Jarchie - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NO DEATH, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandGrenade/pseuds/HandGrenade
Summary: Jughead has always been a quiet one. He's never really opened up to anyone and instead keeps a stone cold facade up at all times. Its because Jughead has a secret - one which he thought would never get out.Jughead is protecting his hidden sexuality. But more importantly, his undying love for his best friend.Archie Andrews.And everything is fine - until Reggie figures it out and has Jughead wrapped around his finger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to make this story toooo long as its only going to be a fun little summer project for me - not something I take extremely seriously or anything.  
> Regardless, I hope its not sloppy and I hope you enjoy it!

"Jughead, are you alright there?" Mrs Blake addressed, a hint of concern present in her tone.

No reply.

"Jughead!" She snapped - voice louder than the previous.

The teen physically jumped as he was caught entirely off guard.

"Sorry, what?" He replied. His voice sounded a lot more timid than the teacher before him.

"What was the answer to that question I just asked?" Mrs Blake rolled her shoulders back, clearly confident.

"Uhh," Jughead stalled, "46." To be truthful, his answer sounded more like question than a statement and, by the look on his teacher's face, it was clearly the wrong one.

"I asked if you were okay..." The students around him snorted and snickered whilst the professor simply rolled her eyes, turned back to the chalkboard and continued to ramble on about the formula for quadratics. Jughead tried his very hardest to focus but to no avail, his mind wondered back to a certain redhead. 

And Jughead hated himself for being so infatuated with his friend, vowing that he'd never tell him because it'd surely ruin their friendship for good. Though, who could resist those perfect pink lips which curl upward ever so slightly when the redhead smiles or, the crook of his neck, coated only by soft pale skin, free from any blemishes. Who could resist his messy bed hair, loving brown eyes or plump bouncy ass which Jughead would love to just...--

That's when the bell went off, signalling the school day was finally, and thankfully, over.

______

"Jesus Christ, Juggy, you're playing like a motherfucker tonight." Archie laughed after Jughead had been killed for the 13th time in a row.

The two were sat on the floor in Archie's bedroom, both cross legged, playing another generic first-person-shooter game - not that Jughead was really paying it much mind. In fact, the _only_ thing he could think about was how the thick prominent veins pulsed and moved within Archie's muscular arms as he flicked and pressed the different controls. Jughead licked his lips. 

"Aha yeah I guess I'm just a bit tired." He tried to shrug it off with a laugh though his tone wasn't so convincing. 

Archie instantly had his eyes on him, clearly not fooled by his act. Throwing his controller down on his bed, the redhead paused the game. Staring at his best friend, he subconsciously moved closer. "Hey," his voice was soft. Comforting, "Everything okay?" 

"Who me? Yeah I mean, yeah I'm all good." Jughead spluttered almost too quickly. Sighing, he got up. Sure, Archie was his best friend but recently, it had gotten just too hard to be around him. Hell, it was bad enough when he wasn't there. Jughead just couldn't catch a break. "I should really get home."

"Have I done something wrong?" There was definitely a glint of something in Archie's eyes now. Guilt.

Jughead wanted to scream. " _It's not you, its goddamn me! I can't get your fucking beautiful face out of my mind. No matter hard I try, its always you. I can't even be in the same room as you. Do you even know how tempting you are?!_ " 

But instead, he simply smiled and shook his head.

______

Today just keeps getting worse and worse. To start off with Jughead had to sit next to Archie in Biology, whilst their arms brushed together constantly, and now, this? Gym Class. With Archie. Lifting Dumbbells.

Jughead could almost feel the drool pooling in his mouth as he watched the muscular teen lift the large dumbbells with ease. His large arms flexed and tensed rhythmically whilst small groans escaped the boy's lips with every contraction.

" _God you look like a model_ "

"Huh? Did you say something there, Juggy?" Archie questioned, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on his friend.

"What?" He gulped "Oh, no, not a word." Panic flushed through Jughead's body as he felt the heat rising up his neck. He whipped around to hide his face from his friend.. and that's when he noticed it. Looking down, the blushing teen saw a tent in his gym shorts. _Fuck, that's not good._

"Uh, Arch? I left my water bottle in my locker; I'll be right back." He practically ran out the room.

______

Not two minutes later could footsteps be heard, heading for the locker room.

"Who would have thought that Riverdale's favourite little sociopath is gay - and for his best friend at that!" Reggie exclaimed snidely as he waltzed into the locker room.

Jughead scoffed "Oh really? What makes you thing that?" Reggie continued to approach him until he was backed up against the wall.

"How about your raging boner for starters." he whispered, directly into the shorter teens ear. Jughead flinched. _Oh shit._

"I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on." The Smirk on Reggie's face only continue to grow. "You best get back out there, wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." 

Just like that, he slid out the door, leaving a very conflicted Jughead slumped in the corner. Boy was he fucked now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little bit longer as I felt bad for the first one being so short.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jughead was lying in bed, constantly tossing and turning, coated in cold sweat, when his phone vibrated on his bedside table. The light from the device's screen lit up the boy's room as he sat up and scooped it up. A text.

Unknown Number [19:54]

_You know, Gay Boy, I've given it some thought and I'll keep your little Secret._

_But I'll cost you._

It was undeniably, definitely, Reggie. "How the fuck did he get my number?" Jughead sighed before quickly typing out a response.

Jughead Jones [19:56]

_Please. I'll do anything._

Reggie [20:01]

_That's good to hear my little poofter._

Jughead Jones [20:01]

_Okay? What do you want then?_

No reply - just perfect.

______

The next day at school, things passed by quite normally - well, as normal as they could be for a teen aged boy who was obsessing over his best friend, of course. It was already last period and Jughead had gone the whole day without even catching so much of a glimpse of Reggie. That small, hopeful piece of him wanted to say that Reggie wasn't in school today but that would just be _too_ convenient.

Just when Jughead thought he was in the clear, as he was leaving the building, he saw the jock at the school gate - possibly waiting for him. Reggie's eyes were darting from person to person as everyone filed out of the building but he stopped and locked eyes with Jughead, a foul smirk forming on his lips. _Definitely waiting for him._

Suddenly a warm hand was on his back and Jughead looked over his shoulder to see non other than Archie. Reggie's smirk only grew.

"Hey" The redhead smiled fondly, rubbing his friends shoulder for a moment.

Jughead hummed in acknowledgement "Uh, I need to grab something from my locker. Just walk home without me, alright?"

"I don't mind waiting"

"No!" Jughead snapped back quickly. His face flushed with embarrassment. "I mean, it's alright. I'll probably take a while and its meant to rain so..." His voice trailed off, growing gradually quieter.

Archie only looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting so weird lately and you know if I've done something, I'm really sorry." His hand was back on Jughead's shoulder, holding a firm grip. Jughead had to stop himself from melting into his touch.

"It's not you, Arch" he smiled weakly, "it's never you."

A soft sigh left the taller boy's mouth as he nodded, walking away. Jughead merely watched him go before slowly, very slowly, walking over to Reggie who was leaning up against the gate as calm as ever. Jughead, however, was rather unsettled. He turned around to see a few others from Reggie's group strolling over - their faces were piled with confidence. 

Okay, maybe unsettled was an understatement.

______

Jughead didn't know how long it happened for or even when it stopped but there was one thing he knew for sure. He just got his ass beat. To be perfectly honest, there wasn't a lot that he could remember. Maybe the odd sentence here and there.

" _No one's ever gonna find out about this or I'll tell everyone._ "

" _Lousy fucker's not even fighting back!_ "

And then:

" _Shit guys, no, no. Stop!_ "

" _He's fine Reggie, stop being so soft_ "

" _He looks like he's gonna pass out. Lets get the fuck out of here_ "

There wasn't even a word to describe the sheer amount of pain Jughead was in - Bones he didn't even know he had felt broken. Both of his eyes stung immensely and the taste of blood was prominent in his mouth. It was too dark to properly assess the damage but Jughead would no doubt have bruises covering him from head to toe once he woke up. 

Somehow the teen mustered enough energy to pull himself off of the concrete where he lay and drag his sorry ass home.

______

When Jughead approached his trailer home, limping, he realised something was off. The lights were on. And unless his dad had miraculously come for a visit, something which Jughead highly doubted, it meant that either Betty, Veronica or Archie had come by. Though, it probably wasn't Veronica - she'd rather be found dead than in a place like this.

Shakily, he turned the handle. Instantly, there was movement in the room.

"Oh my god where have you been. I've been waiting here for -" Archie appeared from around the corner. Just his luck. "Juggie.. your face."

"Yeah er, Its okay though. I'm okay." Jughead stood there awkwardly as his friend stared at him, eyes exceptionally wide with fear and concern. Then suddenly, he was in the redhead's arms. He tensed before slowly relaxing.

"Who did this to you?" Archie was the first to pull away but, his strong arms stayed on the smaller boys shoulders as he looked at him. "We can report this. This is horrible." He motioned at Jughead's face.

"No!" He croaked, "You can't. They said if I told anyone..." he trailed off. His face flushed instantly.

"What, they'd do what?" 

"They'd uh." He swallowed "Tell everyone something that's very secret."

"Am I allowed to know?" Archie's eyes were innocent and pleading but still had that glint of pain too.

Jughead pulled away from Archie, "Most definitely not." he muttered and sat down on the sofa as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Damn was he sore. The teen heard scuffling about in the bathroom and two seconds later, Archie reemerged with a first-aid kit.

"No, Arch, you don't have to." He stated as Archie pulled wipes, plasters and bandages out from within, "I can take care of my self."

"No way! You look exhausted. So," he said, tearing into an antiseptic wipe, "let me take care of you." Jughead couldn't help but blush and, when his friend's gentle hands ran over his skin lightly, it only intensified. But, he could feel his eyelids growing heavier and heavier despite the redhead's distracting touch. 

Archie looked up at Jughead to meet his eyes, only to see they were lightly closed. He could help but smile, seeing him so peaceful. As he stood up, he felt his friend slightly tug at his sleeve.

"Please don't go." Jughead mumbled. His voice was so thick with sleepiness and Archie wasn't even sure if he was awake.

"Okay," he soothed him softly, "I'll stay right here." 

A content sigh left Archie as he rested his head on the sofa next to Jughead - who still hadn't let go of his wrist. To be perfectly honest, this wasn't at all what he had expected to happen but, soon enough, Archie also fell asleep. In his daze, he unknowingly entwined his fingers with Jughead's. The two stayed like that for the whole night.

Boy would this be awkward in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last paragraph is a little sloppy; I kept trying to rewrite it but it just didn't sound right so I gave up. I hope it doesn't bother you guys too too much!


End file.
